


Strong Independent Introvert

by Gracieus



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: College AU, Ice Cream, M/M, Stenbrough, bill is in a frat, bill just wants to show him off, some mentions of smexy time, stan is insecure, stan is not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracieus/pseuds/Gracieus
Summary: Based on a request on tumblr.Stan is not going to a stupid frat party. He is wearing his sweatpants and he just sat down to watch his favourite show with some ice cream. There is no chance in hell that he is going to get up again. Not even when Bill gives him that look...





	Strong Independent Introvert

“We re supposed to buh-be there in ten minutes.” Bill’s said, checking his hair one last time in the mirror before he was going to place a snapback on it anyway.

“Have fun.” Stan said. He kept his eyes focused on his laptop and pretended he didn’t see the look Bill shot him. He continued to shovel ice cream in his mouth while he lay there in his sweatpants, making it very clear that he was not planning on getting up and going out any time soon.

“Cuh-cuh-come on, babe, it’s going to f-fun.”

Stan raised his eyebrows at Bill and put another spoon of choclate chip ice cream in his mouth. He was not going to give in and argue about it. He had already told Bill that he wasn’t going and he would just have to accept that.

“You cuh-can meet some new people, and make some new fuh-friends!” 

“I’m aI strong independent introvert who don’t need no social life.” Stan deadpanned, making Bill groan. 

“Why duh-don’t you ever wanna hang out with my fuh-friends? I hang out with you fuh-fuh-friends all the time.” 

“Because you’re friends shove my friends into lockers.”

“This is college, there are no lo-keh-ckers.” 

“Well, if there were then I would be shoved into one by your friends.” Stan said, gesturing with his spoon. He put the spoon in his mouth and looked at Bill as if he had just beaten him in the national debate championship.

Bill snorted and he looked away. Victory did not taste as sweet as his ice cream when he saw the hurt look on Bill’s face. He really wanted Stan to come to his stupid frat party, didn’t he?

“Why do you want me to come with you so bad?” Stan asked. 

“I just want to sh-show you off.” Bill shrugged, scuffing his feet and avoiding Stan’s eyes.

“What?”

“I want to sh-show you off. They all buh-buh-bring their puh-pretty duh-dates and I want to buh-bring you too. I want to sh-show them how amazing you are.”

Stan was waiting for the punchline. He was waiting for Bill to laugh and say something like “nah, we just wanna invite you so you get your hopes up, but we’ll never let you into the building.” But, of course, that didn’t happen. Bill would never say anything like that or let anything like that happen to Stan.

“Fine.” He sighed and he closed his laptop. Bill looked up and a huge smile spread across his face.

“You’re cuh-coming?”

“Yes, don’t make me change my mind. I’m going to get changed, because there’s now way I’m showing up like this.” Stan said and he got up from the bed. “I’ll give you something good to show off.”

Bill’s eyes lingered on the way Stan’s sweatpants outlined his ass.

“We’re allready late, so may-buh-be we should tuh-take our time.” Bill said, putting his hands on Stan’s hips and pulling him closer. Stan grinned and kissed him. He was going to make sure that they were going to be very,  _very_ late.


End file.
